


A Mouth Full of You

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam enjoys a mouthful of Dean and when Sam wants something he usually ends up getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mouth Full of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by badbastion’s art.. [Dirty Things](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/19439.html). Thanks to her for her wonderful porniness. Thanks to memoonster for the wonderful quick and dirty beta.

[ ](http://s14.beta.photobucket.com/user/Dolavine/media/basblowjob_zpsf5a52129.jpg.html)

They didn’t have a room with two king sized beds, just one with two twins and although that didn’t settle well with them, it was acceptable; until they discovered that they were bolted to the floor and couldn’t be pushed together.

“Bloody hell,” Dean says it like it’s his catchphrase. Sam gives him a strange look.

“Bloody hell?, since when are you British?” he laughs a little at him.

“What?” he thinks about it for a second and then shakes his head. “Too much Crowley I guess,” he narrows his eyes.

“I guess,” Sam laughs. “It doesn’t fit you so knock it off and get back to Son of a bitch, sounds better coming out of those lips.” Dean starts to laugh, “So you like my dirty mouth?” “Absolutely,” Sam leans over the bed and kisses him. “It’s soft, sweet, and filthy.”

Dean smiles, he looks at the bed and then at his gargantuan sized, yet sexy brother leaning over it and knows, there is no way they are sharing this tiny child sized bed tonight. “Sam, I love you but,” he pauses before pointing to the beds. “I’ll take this one, you get that one.”

Sam frowns, “What, we can both fit,” he flops down on the bed and makes himself as tiny as possible as he scoots to the edge, his shoulder hanging off. “Lay down, you’ll see,” he pats the four inch space beside him.

“Fine,” Dean says exasperatedly. He knows he can’t fit, but Sam’s persistent when he wants something. He squeezes into the tiny space next to Sam, their bodies smashed close, both half hanging off the edge of the bed. Sam turns on his side and moves in super close throwing himself half over Dean. “See, we fit.” Dean looks at him with a half smirk, his shoulder still off the bed and his leg gripping the side tightly to keep his balance. “I guess.” Sam shifts his weight a little to try and kiss Dean, the shift jostles Dean and he loses his balance, Sam tries to hold him on the bed but he slips through his grasp and ends up on the floor. 

He’s stunned when he hits the floor, he laughs a little but looks up at Sam with an annoyed look. He doesn’t even have to say a word and Sam concedes. “I’ll take that bed over there.” 

 

As Sam turns down his bed he looks over at Dean who is doing the same thing. He gives him sad puppy dog eyes and Dean only points between the beds. They meet in the middle; Sam has a huge grin spread across his face like an excited puppy. Dean puts his arms over Sam’s shoulders and exhales hard before leaning in and giving him a soft chaste kiss on the mouth. “Good night Sammy,” he’s absently rubbing the nape of Sam’s neck.

Sam pushes out his lower lip and gives a pout. “That’s it,” his voice is quiet and broken.

“For tonight,” Dean climbs into his bed and covers up. Sam’s still standing there looking down at him, shoulders dropped and eyes half lidded. 

The sounds of Sam’s sheets rustling sound like they are amped up to 100 as he squirms, tosses and turns restlessly in his tiny bed. He looks over at Dean sleeping soundly and sighs hard. He’s hoping the noise will wake Dean up, but it doesn’t. 

The low light of the room makes Dean look soft, warm and inviting to Sam, he wants to be snuggled in close, his bare skin on Dean’s as they spoon each other. Dean’s body bent into Sam’s big spoon as he’s cradled lovingly by him. Sam’s cock pays attention to this memory and starts to harden. He rubs at it absently as he starts to think about Dean’s hard cock. That perfectly arched for his throat, thick, uncut cock, standing at attention for his lips. He wets his lips as he imagines how it feels over his tongue. 

Dean shifts in bed, his blanket falling away from his chest and the light makes a stripe across his face. Sam’s staring, watching his brother sleep as he rubs his cock through his boxers. He can see the outline of Dean’s flaccid cock through the sheet, the thick outline makes him lick his lips again, he’s hungry to feel it in the back of his throat, his hand comes up and strokes the long expanse of his neck pushing his adam’s apple up and down as he swallows against the pressure, mocking the feeling of Dean’s hard cock pushing past his tonsils as he deep throats him.

When Dean moans a little, gives the tiniest whimper in his sleep, Sam can’t take it any more, he crawls out of bed and drops his boxers on the floor as he stands over Dean’s bed, cock in hand and watching his brother sleep.

He’s impossibly hard, leaking and totally frustrated because he doesn’t want to come without having Dean stuffed inside of his mouth. He reaches down and touches the outline of Dean’s cock. Dean shifts into the touch and makes a soft noise of appreciation for the contact.

It feels like he’s been standing here contemplating his next move for an hour, but its been mere seconds since he decided that Dean’s body is covered with far too much sheet and slowly, gently pulls it away from his naked body. 

Sam’s surprised to see Dean’s half hard from the gentle nocturnal touches. He slowly, quietly climbs onto the bottom of the bed and nestles between Dean’s outstretched bowed legs. The bed shifts and Dean mumbles something before rubbing a hand over his face and then between his legs gripping his cock, giving one long tug before taking a deep breath and drifting back off to sleep. Sam smiles, likes that he’s got Dean on edge even in his sleep. 

He cups Dean’s cock and gently squeezes, his hand kneading slowly over the hardening flesh. Dean shifts his hips and gyrates into the touches. He’s moaning softly and his tongue comes out to wet his lips as he exhales hard.

Dean’s cock is fully erect now, leaning hard and heavy against his thigh as Sam strips it with easy loose strokes. He can’t believe that Dean hasn’t woken up yet, isn’t so turned on that he’s frustrated, so he decides to up the ante. 

He readjusts himself and leans forward, his tongue coming out to lick a hot wet stripe across the head of the flushed cock. A tiny pearl of precome has gathered on the head, the salty bitter taste covers his tongue and he savors it.

Dean mumbles, he makes a slight snorting noise and his eyes flutter open. He feels the intense sensation of heat on his cock and looks down with a sleepy gaze. “Sammy,” he mumbles as the sensation of another hot lick brushes over the sensitive slit and he shutters with pleasure. 

Sam giggles as he feels Dean’s hands come down on his head. “Glad to see you’re awake,” he looks up into Dean’s half lidded gaze before going back to kissing the dark flushed head of his lover’s cock.

Throwing his head back Dean groans. “Fuck Sammy,” he moans. He pulls his knees up and shoves Sam’s head down onto his cock in a heated frenzy. His cock is over sensitive from being teased in his sleep. He never realized how good it could feel to being woken up by a blow job; he really, really likes it. “So fucking good,” he grunts out, not wanting the feeling to end.

“There goes that filthy mouth again,” he mumbles, mouth stuffed with the head of Dean’s cock.

Sam opens his mouth and engulfs the head, his tongue slipping down under the foreskin and stroking the soft ridge of Dean’s cock head. His hand is working the shaft with slow manipulations as he sucks on the head and laps at the underside. 

Dean opens his eyes and looks down at Sam who is looking up at him with twinkling hazel eyes. He looks like he’s enjoying every minute of this and so is Dean. “Yeah, lick it, suck the fuck out of it,” his hands are gripping the sheets and his toes are curling with the pleasure. “Gonna make me come down your throat, gonna make me force you to eat it,” he gasps out.

Sam pulls off and smiles up at him. “Not yet, not until you’re buried nice and deep in the back of my throat,” he gives him a sly grin. He loves the expression of sheer desire on Dean’s face.

He can’t believe Sam just said that to him, can’t believe how much it turns him on and can’t wait for it to happen. “Then get with it slut,” he commands, his fingers threading through Sam’s long soft hair.

Sam smiles wide with a mischievous look in his eye before using his mouth for more important things than grinning at Dean. He wets his lips before opening up and slipping down over the head; he makes a tight O with his lips so that the head has to pop past them before sliding over his extremely wet tongue. He pulls back up, catches the head with the inside of his lips and tugs at it before pulling the foreskin down and tonguing the shaft. Dean arches at the touches, he grips Sam’s hair tighter and pulls a little bit as he tries to gain some control.

Sam begins to bob up and down, his movements slow and purposeful. He stops jerking Dean with his hand as he works his way down farther and father onto the shaft, the head hitting his gag reflex and he eases up a little letting it slowly dull the urge as he holds the head at the breach and flexes his throat.

“Holy Fuck Sammy,” Dean’s panting at the feeling, the intense squeezing as his throat strokes just the head in a very sensual manor. He cants his hips and tries to push deeper but Sam pulls back a little more. “Let me fuck your face,” he begs in a desperate voice. Sam just slowly lowers himself down, the head hitting his tonsils now and he keeps going, the head breaks past the tight ring of muscle at the tonsils and slips easily past them. The head is in his throat. He can’t breath, he’s holding his breath, and his tongue is working over the soft flesh of the foreskin as he holds Dean there. 

He loves the feeling of Dean buried deep inside of his throat, the full suffocating feeling of being deep throated by a huge cock. His own cock jerking and leaking, his eyes watering with the force and he needs to breath so he pulls up. His mouth is full of saliva, he’s drooling and Dean’s cock is covered in thick white streaks of spit.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Dean screams, his cock leaking and jerking inside of Sam’s throat. The hot feeling is engulfing his senses and he wants so badly to buck, jerk and fuck Sam’s throat raw. 

He doesn’t even make it to the head before diving down, pushing down again, this time his nose nestles in the soft curls at the base of Dean’s cock, he has him all the way down, stretching him open, making each bob up and down easier and easier. His throat squelches with the thick saliva filling his mouth, lubing the way for Dean’s huge cock. He feels himself start to come, he’s been so focused on Dean that he didn’t even realize that his balls were hot and tight, he can’t control it, and he comes untouched as Dean’s cock fucks his mouth. His body shakes and bucks as the strings of come shoot out and land on Dean’s leg that is tucked under him. 

“Fuck Sam, you’re coming on me and I haven’t even touched you,” he’s surprised and turned on even more. He shifts his hips and starts to move into Sam’s mouth, he holds Sam’s head still as he takes control. He bucks softly into Sam’s mouth, his hips moving slowly and sensually, he doesn’t want to hurt Sam but Sam has other plans. He pushes into Dean’s thrusts forcing Dean to fuck him hard. The wet sucking sounds are resonating off the walls. Sam’s making hard squelching noises as he sucks hard with each retreat and then moaning as he descends down again. Dean’s hand guides his head in rapid movements as his hips forcefully feed him the thick member and Sam’s entire body is moving in serpentine ripples trying to keep up with the intense movements.

Dean stops moving, his balls tight, Sam’s chin resting on them as he mouths around his hard cock. He holds himself deep inside of Sam’s flexing throat as he shoots hot and thick down his throat. Sam can’t swallow, he’s stretched open by Dean’s cock and the come is hitting the back of his throat, the thick hot bursts sliding down easily. When Dean finishes, he pulls out, Sam swallows each drop that smears over his tongue before lapping the remnants from the head and shaft. He’s making lascivious noises as he enjoys every bitter drop.

“Like that cock slut,” Dean’s boneless and weak, he’s panting and each of Sam’s licks sends new shockwaves through him.

“Yes,” his voice is a whisper, raw and gravely from his fucked out throat. His eyes are shining, his lips are wet and soaked in come that drooled out of the sides of his mouth. He’s smiling as he finishes his clean up job and licks his lips clean. He crawls up Dean’s body and covers him like a human blanket.

“Seems like we’re sleeping in the same bed after all,” Dean wipes a glistening drop of spit away from the corner of Sam’s mouth before kissing it, his lips are bruised red and swollen. 

“I made sure of it,” he giggles into the kiss. “I always get what I want, you know that,” he smiles and kisses Dean again.

Dean rolls them on their sides. He’s behind Sam, bending him in half as they cradle tightly on the thin bed. “But I’m the big spoon this time,” he whispers into Sam’s neck before laying a gentle kiss behind his ear.

Sam giggles and relaxes into the warm touches.

The end


End file.
